


Tea time with daddy and baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Feeding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam gives Harry his dinner





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little story I had written. I've been in shock over Harry's beautiful song all day I hope for many more soon.

Liam hummed softly as he cooked the carefully planned meal in front of him. It was a normal night for Liam and his baby Harry, soon they would be getting ready for dinner together. Tonight Liam was making a healthy meal of mashed up vegetables with all the goodness that his little boy needed to be strong and healthy. He made the meal perfectly, and he was ready to feed his baby.

He found Harry in the living room, playing with his toys as the little boy played around. He looked so adorable tonight in his little onesie. "Harry, it's time for tea." Liam said as he went over to pick the boy up. "But daddy I want to play more." Harry said pouting a little. "You can play when you've finished your dinner, you need to eat so you can big and strong one day." Liam said. "Like daddy?" Harry asked. "Of course." Liam replied. 

The daddy placed his baby in the adult sized high chair, placing a spotty bib on the boy. "Now would you like to feed yourself of would you like daddy to feed you?" Liam asked as Harry thought for a moment. "Can you feed me daddy?" Harry asked. "Of course I can." Liam replied. He knew some days harry could feed himself and other days he couldn't. Liam never minded feeding his boy either way, it was a special bonding moment for the two of them. 

Liam got a bowl and got a few spoonful of mashed vegetables in, making sure it was ok. He placed it next to his baby, knowing it was cool enough to eat. Liam got a spoonful, lifting it up to Harry. "Here comes the cho cho train." Liam said placing the spoon near Harry's mouth as the baby accepted the food. He chewed it slowly, trying the new taste of mash vegetables. 

"So do you like it?" Liam asked. "I don't know." Harry said. "Well how about a second taste?" Liam asked knowing the boy always liked the taste a second time. He put the food in his mouth and the boy straight away moaned at the taste. "That's my good boy." Liam said, giving him another mouth full. As he fed the boy the daddy told the baby a story about a brave prince and a beautiful princess who loved each other very much, Liam knew Harry loved stories when he was eating. After 10 minutes, Harry was all done, his face and bib was all mucky. 

"All full daddy." Harry said smiling. "Did my baby enjoy it?" Liam asked, starting to wipe his Harry's face. "Yes very nummy." Harry replied. "Well I think a certain little good boy deserves a cookie during playtime." Liam said, giving his boy a big kiss as Harry giggled out loud. Liam took the boy out of the chair and took him back to the living room. "Now how about we play for a bit before bedtime?" Liam suggested as Harry just said yes. To most people, eating is just a normal part of every day life, but for Liam, it was a special time between him and Harry. To be able to give Harry good food meant so much to him and for Liam, it was the little things in life that meant the most to him and his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
